flashgamingfandomcom-20200214-history
Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack!
Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack! is a platformer developed by Flipline Studios, released in 2013 as the sequel to Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack! As with the first game, it revolves around navigating around a bizarre alternate dimension made almost entirely of food and rescuing Papa Louie's customers, but unlike the original platformer, this one involves building up an army of customers to storm the villain's hideout to rescue Papa Louie. Links The game can be found at: * Flipline.com Controls * Left/Right: Move left and right * Up: Jump, Double jump (if playing as a customer with the Double Jump skill), Climb up ladders, Wall jump (if playing as a customer with the Wall Jump skill) * Hold Up in midair: Glide (if playing as a customer with the Glide ability) * Down: Crouch (on the ground), Climb down ladders * Left/Right while Crouching: Crawl (if playing as a customer with the Crawl ability) * Hold Down: Ground Pound (in midair, if playing as a customer with the Ground Pound ability), Slide (on slopes) * Space Bar: Attack Plot Marty is preparing for a day of work at Papa's Burgeria, which is offering free burgers for one day. On his way there, Marty picks up his coworker Rita and they both arrive at the Burgeria to find a large crowd of customers already there, eager to get their free burgers. Marty and Rita promptly enter the restaurant and begin serving the customers' orders. Eventually, a strange man dressed in a heavy white trenchcoat and matching fedora approaches Marty and orders three burgers. After receiving his order, the strange man flips a bizarrely shaped coin into the tip jar. The coin in question is actually a Warp Key, and it proceeds to open a portal to Munchmore, the food dimension! Papa Louie's old nemesis, Sarge the giant onion, and several burger monsters called Burgerzillas emerge from the portal, and the strange man takes off his disguise, revealing himself to be an evil radish man named Radley Madish! Sarge and Radley force Papa Louie and all the customers in the Burgeria into the portal, after which they are all trapped in cages all across Munchmore...except for Marty and Rita, who fortunately evade capture. The two of them brave the terrains of Munchmore to rescue the customers, who then join the cause to rescue everyone else. During their crusade, the customers storm Sarge's stronghold and defeat him, and then finally locate Radley's hideout in BBQ Bog, which is also where he's been keeping Papa Louie. After an intense battle, Radley is beaten and the customers break Papa Louie free. They then return to the Burgeria to celebrate. Gameplay Similar to Papa Louie 1, Papa Louie 2 involves playing through a series of platforming levels to fight enemies and rescue customers trapped in each stage. However, instead of playing only as Papa Louie throughout the entire game, you start the game with Marty and Rita, two of Papa Louie's customers, and any other customers you rescue become playable characters as well. Each customer has a different weapon to attack with - some have close-ranged attacks while others attack with projectiles - and certain customers have special abilities. It's also possible to buy different outfits for the customers you've unlocked using coins acquired in the stages. The other major difference Papa Louie 2 has from Papa Louie 1 is that the former's levels are less linear; each level has several missions (rescue customers, find collectibles, collect coins, etc.), each one rewarding you with one Warp Key when completed, and in order to unlock a new level you have to complete the one before it and collect enough Warp Keys. Some missions can be completed with any customer, but others require you to use a customer with a certain ability. Checkpoints and the ability to stun or damage enemies by jumping on them are also introduced in this game. Customers and Their Abilities and Weapons Weapon Types * Melee: Customers with this weapon type are able to attack enemies at close range. * Whip: Customers with this weapon type have a slower attack speed but further attack range than those with a Melee weapon, so they can hit multiple enemies in a single hit. * Thrown: Customers with this weapon type throw projectiles which usually follow an arc trajectory. This weapon type often has different properties between customers (some Thrown weapons bounce, others explode, etc.) * Shot: Customers with this weapon type shoot projectiles from a gun-type weapon, usually straight ahead. This weapon type often has different properties between customers (some Shot weapons stun enemies, others spread out, etc.) Abilities * Ground Pound: Customers with this ability can slam themselves down to break any cracker blocks or damage/kill any enemies directly below them. * Gliding: Customers with this ability can glide through the air, slowly floating down instead of falling at a normal speed. * Double Jump: Customers with this ability can jump twice in a row. * Crawling: Customers with this ability can crawl through small spaces. * Wall Jump: Customers with this ability can jump off walls. * Pushing: Customers with this ability can push large boulders around. Customers Levels and Missions Level 1: Leafy Landing # Rescue Prudence # Rescue Taylor # Rescue Clover (Needs Ground Pound) # Find 5 Papa Louie Coins # Defeat 3 Burgerzillas # Collect 100 Coins (Needs Gliding) Level 2: Lettuce Lane # Rescue Big Pauly # Rescue Mindy (Needs Ground Pound) # Rescue Akari (Needs Gliding) # Find 5 Daisies # Defeat 11 Burgerzillas (Needs Ground Pound) # Collect 100 Coins (Needs Crawling) Level 3: Fort Onion (Requires 3 Warp Keys) # Rescue Boomer # Rescue Kahuna (Needs Gliding) # Rescue Professor Fitz (Needs Crawling) # Find 5 Gold Helmets (Needs Ground Pound) # Defeat 6 Burgerzillas (Needs Gliding) # Collect 100 Coins (Needs Double Jump) Level 4: Sarge's Lair (Requires 5 Warp Keys) # Rescue Georgito # Rescue Foodini (Needs Crawling) # Rescue Yippy (Needs Double Jump) # Find 5 Sarge Coins (Needs Ground Pound) # Defeat 8 Burgerzillas (Needs Crawling) # Collect 100 Coins (Needs Wall Jump) Level 5: Mount Monterey (Requires 7 Warp Keys) # Rescue Scooter # Rescue Kingsley (Needs Double Jump) # Rescue Connor (Needs Pushing) # Find 5 Gummy Worms (Needs Ground Pound) # Defeat 8 Burgerzillas (Needs Gliding) # Collect 100 Coins (Needs Wall Jump) Level 6: Cheddar Hills (Requires 10 Warp Keys) # Rescue James # Rescue Greg (Needs Pushing) # Rescue Captain Cori (Needs Wall Jump) # Find 5 Balloons (Needs Gliding) # Defeat 10 Burgerzillas (Needs Crawling) # Collect 100 Coins (Needs Ground Pound) Level 7: The Saucelands (Requires 14 Warp Keys) # Rescue Ninjoy # Rescue Peggy (Needs Wall Jump) # Rescue Penny (Needs Ground Pound) # Find 5 Fizzo Cans (Needs Gliding) # Defeat 13 Burgerzillas (Needs Pushing) # Collect 100 Coins (Needs Ground Pound) Level 8: BBQ Bog (Requires 18 Warp Keys) # Rescue Sarge Fan # Rescue Rico (Needs Wall Jump) # Rescue Zoe (Needs Crawling) # Find 5 Raddish Coins (Needs Ground Pound) # Defeat 12 Burgerzillas (Needs Double Jump) # Collect 100 Coins (Needs Ground Pound) Level 9: Radley's Hideout (Requires 24 Warp Keys) # Rescue Papa Louie Level X: The X-Zone (Requires 50 Warp Keys) # Rescue Xandra (this mission doesn't give you a Warp Key since there are only 50 of them in the game and all are needed to unlock the X-Zone) Level Elements * Cracker Block: Can be broken by Ground Pounding it. * Balloons: Floating objects that can be used as platforms ** Fizzo Balloon: Stays in one spot ** Tangerine Pop Balloon: Floats back and forth ** Purple Burple Balloon: Floats up and down ** Lemon Mist Balloon: Floats in a circle ** Diet Fizzo Balloon: Normally stays in one spot, but floats down when you're standing on it and floats back up once you get off * Turnip: Small platform that falls down and regenerates seconds later if you step on it. * Orange and Blue Turnips: Constantly switch between being normal-sized and too tiny to step on. The Blue Turnips are only ever normal-sized when the Orange Turnips are tiny, and vice versa. * Cheese Cannon: Sometimes shoots a glob of cheese that gets you stuck if it hits you. If you get stuck, you can break free by jumping three times. * Quicksand: Slowly makes you sink while you stand in it, drowning you if you sink too deep. Jump constantly to avoid drowning. Enemies Onions * Onion: Walks back and forth. First seen in Level 1. * Brown Onion: Same as a normal Onion but changes directions when he reaches an edge. First seen in Level 1. * Army Onion: Same as a normal Onion but wears an army helmet. If jumped on, instead of being stunned, he'll tuck into his helmet and run faster. First seen in Level 3. * Kaiser Onion: Same as a normal Onion but wears a spiky army helmet that deals damage if you try to jump on him. First seen in Level 4. Tomatoes * Red Tomato: Stays in one place and occasionally jumps up. First seen in Level 1. * Roma Tomato: Constantly jumps forward. First seen in Level 2. * Runt Tomato: Jumps really high between two spots. Can be defeated by jumping on him. First seen in Level 3. Sandwiches/Burgers * Party Sub: Appears in groups of three to eight that walk back and forth. If any Party Sub in the group gets stunned, the entire group will stop moving until all stunned Subs have recovered. First seen in Level 4. * Burger Slider: Slides back and forth between two spots. Can be defeated by jumping on it. First seen in Level 2. * Burgerzilla: The "special" enemy of the game; occasionally takes a big jump towards you and takes four hits to kill. Can also be damaged by jumping on it. First seen in Level 1. Larks * Lettuce Lark: Flies up and down over one spot. If attacked, it loses its wings, falls to the ground, and hops along the ground until defeated. First seen in Level 2. * Leafy Lark: Flies back and forth between two spots. Behaves the same way as a Lettuce Lark when attacked. First seen in Level 3. * Brussel Lark: Appears in groups of two to four that fly around in a circle. Can be defeated by jumping on it. First seen in Level 5. Pickles * Dill Wheel: Rolls around the edges of a platform. Can be defeated by jumping on it. First seen in Level 3. * Dill Worm: Hangs on the ceiling and drops down once you pass under it. After dropping down it'll slowly chase after you. First seen in Level 4. * Dill Weed: Hangs on a wall and tries to bite at you. First seen in Level 6. Mushrooms * Blue Shroom: Hides in his cap, which is indestructible, and occasionally peeks out for a short while. First seen in Level 5. * Bow Shroom: Same as a Blue Shroom, but also has a bow and shoots an arrow straight ahead when he peeks out from his cap. First seen in Level 6. * Thorn Shroom: Same as a Blue Shroom, but has thorns all over his cap that deal damage if you try to jump on him. First seen in Level 7. Bacon * Bacobar: Either stays in one spot or walks back and forth, and is indestructible. But if you jump on one, he'll get squashed and start running faster. Squashed Bacobars can be killed. First seen in Level 7. * Bacoburn: Same as a Bacobar but turns into three Bacobites when jumped on. First seen in Level 8. * Bacobite: Bounces around randomly. Can be defeated by jumping on him. First seen in Level 8. Cheeses * Cheddar Mack: Swings back and forth on a cheese vine. Can be defeated by jumping on him. First seen in Level 5. * Swiss Zack: Slides up and down between the ground and a ceiling, and is invincible. First seen in Level 5. * Pepper Jack: Stands in one spot until he spots you, then chases you relentlessly. First seen in Level 6. * Cheese Wheel: Rolls back and forth. Can be defeated by jumping on it. First seen in Level 6. Radishes * Radish: Hides underground, and then pops up and slowly chases after you when you get close. First seen in Level 7. * Laddish: Climbs up and down ladders. First seen in Level 7. * Pararadish: Floats down from the sky, and then chases you by jumping after he lands on the ground. First seen in Level 8. Miscellaneous * Jellyback: Harmless creature with a shell full of jelly. Can be jumped on to bounce really high. First seen in Level 5. * Awesome Saucer: Flies back and forth and occasionally shoots sauce directly below. First seen in Level 8. Bosses Sarge Sarge appears at the end of Level 4. He attacks by jumping around the room and throwing pepper bombs. He takes three hits to defeat with a Melee/Whip weapon, or twelve with a Thrown/Shot weapon. After losing a third of his health, Sarge will curl up into a ball and roll around the room. Afterwards, he'll summon a few Fizzo Balloons for him to jump on, and every third bomb he throws will be a big bomb with a larger blast radius. After losing another third of his health, Sarge will curl up into a ball again, but this time he'll bounce around the room. After that, he'll summon more Fizzo Balloons and resume his normal attack patterns, and Kaiser Onions will constantly enter the room until Sarge is defeated. Radley Madish Radley appears in Level 9 as the final boss of the game. You fight him in two phases. In the first phase, he just runs back and forth and occasionally throws a Beaker Bomb. But he also has Papa Louie's Pizza Paddle, and will shield himself with it if you try to attack him. In order to hit Radley, you first have to jump on him, and then attack him while he's stunned. He'll be defeated and fall off the screen...but then come back flying with a propeller made of the leaves on his head! As Radley flies away, some balloons will appear and a set of spikes will activate beneath the floor and start moving upwards, requiring you to use the balloons to climb up and pass through a gauntlet of enemies to escape the spike trap and get to the next room, where the second phase begins. In the second phase, Radley flies around the room, always staying just out of your reach, and occasionally fires homing missiles at you while Pararadishes periodically drop in from the sky. He usually shoots BBQ Missiles that can be destroyed by attacking or jumping on them, but every third missile he shoots will instead be a Mustard Missile which flies straight into Radley when hit! After getting blasted by his own missile, Radley will fall to the ground and run back and forth, requiring you to once again jump on and then attack him to deal damage, after which he'll get back into the air. After getting hit once, Radley will shoot Mustard Missiles less often, only shooting one after he's fired five BBQ Missiles, and Pararadishes will enter the room more frequently. After getting hit a second time, Radley will shoot rapid bursts of three BBQ Missiles in quick succession, shooting a single Mustard Missile after every two bursts, and Burgerzillas will start spawning in the room in addition to the Pararadishes. After getting hit for the third time, Radley will finally be defeated and you can go rescue Papa Louie from his cage. Achievements * Key Collector: Earn 5 Warp Keys. (Gives 20 coins when earned) * Warp Key Roundup: Earn 10 Warp Keys. (Gives 30 coins when earned) * Halfway There: Earn 25 Warp Keys. (Gives 40 coins when earned) * Keymaster: Earn 50 Warp Keys. (Gives 50 coins when earned) * Jailbreak: Rescue 5 customers. (Gives 20 coins when earned) * Rescuer: Rescue 10 customers. (Gives 30 coins when earned) * Uncaged: Rescue 20 customers. (Gives 40 coins when earned) * Full Roster: Rescue all 28 customers. (Gives 50 coins when earned) * Onion Ringer: Defeat 150 Onion enemies. (Gives 25 coins when earned) * Tomato Juicer: Defeat 100 Tomato enemies. (Gives 25 coins when earned) * Party Crasher: Defeat 100 Party Subs. (Gives 25 coins when earned) * Slider Collider: Defeat 50 Burger Sliders. (Gives 15 coins when earned) * Lettuce Chopper: Defeat 100 Lark enemies. (Gives 25 coins when earned) * Pickle Pro: Defeat 100 Pickle enemies. (Gives 25 coins when earned) * Mushroom Masher: Defeat 100 Mushroom enemies. (Gives 25 coins when earned) * Burger Breaker: Defeat 75 Burgerzillas. (Gives 25 coins when earned) * Bacon Basher: Defeat 100 Bacon enemies. (Gives 25 coins when earned) * Cheese Champ: Defeat 100 Cheese enemies. (Gives 25 coins when earned) * Garden Variety: Defeat 100 Radish enemies. (Gives 25 coins when earned) * Awesome Sauce: Defeat 30 Awesome Saucers. (Gives 15 coins when earned) * Onionception: Defeat Sarge with Sarge Fan. (Gives 20 coins when earned) * Mad Scientists: Defeat Radley Madish with Professor Fitz. (Gives 30 coins when earned) * Slip and Slide: Defeat 100 enemies by sliding down hills. (Gives 25 coins when earned) * Skater Pro: Defeat 100 enemies by sliding on Scooter's skateboard. (Gives 25 coins when earned) * Customer Assistance: Complete levels with 7 different customers. (Gives 20 coins when earned) * Helping Hand: Complete levels with 14 different customers. (Gives 25 coins when earned) * Rescue Squad: Complete levels with 21 different customers. (Gives 30 coins when earned) * Team Effort: Complete levels with all 28 customers. (Gives 35 coins when earned) * New Threads: Buy a new outfit for a customer. (Gives 10 coins when earned) * Change of Clothes: Buy 10 new outfits for customers. (Gives 20 coins when earned) * Clothes Shopping: Buy 20 new outfits for customers. (Gives 30 coins when earned) * Expanded Wardrobe: Buy 30 new outfits for customers. (Gives 40 coins when earned) * Clothing Variety: Buy 40 new outfits for customers. (Gives 30 coins when earned) * Full Wardrobe: Buy all 56 alternate outfit styles for the customers. (Gives 40 coins when earned) * Look Out Below: Defeat 50 enemies by Ground Pounding. (Gives 20 coins when earned) * Demolition: Destroy 100 Cracker Blocks by Ground Pounding. (Gives 20 coins when earned) * Super Stomper: Stomp and stun 100 enemies. (Gives 25 coins when earned) * Can't Stop Stomping: Stomp and stun 250 enemies. (Gives 40 coins when earned) * Casual Collector: Find all the collectible items in 4 levels. (Gives 25 coins when earned) * Expert Collector: Find all the collectible items in 8 levels. (Gives 40 coins when earned) * Tomato Fan: Defeat 60 Tomato enemies as Greg. (Gives 20 coins when earned) * Moneybags: Collect 300 coins as Georgito. (Gives 20 coins when earned) * Hand-to-Hand Combat: Defeat 30 Pepper Jacks as Ninjoy. (Gives 20 coins when earned) * Namesake: Defeat 50 Pickle enemies as Prudence. (Gives 20 coins when earned) * When Burgers Attack: Defeat 40 Burgerzillas as Marty. (Gives 20 coins when earned) * Mini Burgers: Defeat 40 Burger Sliders as Rita. (Gives 20 coins when earned) * Back for More: Complete the X-Zone as Xandra. (Gives 20 coins when earned) * Mustache Monopoly: Defeat 30 Cheddar Macks as Papa Louie. (Gives 20 coins when earned) Trivia * One enemy, the Cheese Wheel, only appears once in the game; Level 6 (Cheddar Hills) contains a single Cheese Wheel towards the end. This is an homage to the single Cheese Wheel that appeared in Papa Louie 1 due to Flipline deciding to scrap Cheese Wheels from that game but forgetting to delete one from the third world. * The Namesake achievement is a reference to Prudence's pet dog, Pickles, who can be seen with her regularly in the Papa Louie games. Category:Flipline Studios Category:Papa Louie Category:Platformers